User blog:Noble Summoner Ash/The job of the Elders:A Summoners Tale. Chapter 1
Alright...I'm new to this wiki, but I was reading some fan fictions earlier and decided to try and make my own! I doubt anyone will read me, but I'll just do it for fun ^_^ -------------------------------------------- "Ash...." "Ash......" "Ash....!!!" Ash woke up to the sound of a strange voice in a place he didn't recognize. He was in the middle of a black void with nothing else besides a heavenly light nearby. Was he dead? "H-hello? Is anyone there? My name is Ash, and I'm just a normal kid and I was wondering if......oh what am I thinking....I'm probaly all alone...." Ash said. All of the sudden, to his suprise, the heavenly light nearby spoke with the same voice he had just heard "Don't worry Ash, you are far from dead.......I have summoned you here to hear my words...." "W-who are you?" "I am Lucius, the god of this gate. And I am here to grant you the powers of a summoner..." With those words the light all of the sudden sent a ball of energy at Ash which flew straight into him and landed disappeared into his chest. "Wha-What? But I thought I couldn't become a summoner, because I didn't have the power to do so!" "I have granted you the power...along with a warning. You must head for the Land within the Gate and defeat the 4 fallen gods who drove mankind into El Gaia.........." All of the sudden the light flashed and Ash closed his eyes, and everything went black once again. Ash woke up, this time in his room. "So....it was all just a dream....." Ash said. But what a wonderful dream it had been, he thought. He almost imagined he would become a summoner............ Ash eventually went downstairs and found his friend Karl sitting and eating breakfast. Ash still remembered the day he had gotten enough Zel to buy a house for him and Karl. "Ash! It's good to see you. I thought you would never wake up!" Karl said. "Wow..." Ash said "How long have I been asleep?" "For 10 hours." "10 HOURS? Wow. I must have been knocked out cold after dragging those supply crates back to the village." Ash sat down and began eating some breakfast after he said that. He almost considered telling Karl about his dream, but it seemed so dumb. Had he really thought that because some voice claiming to be Lucius told him in a dream that he was now a summoner, he actually was? He was just wishfully thinking. "Hey Ash....you have a weird look on your face. What happened?" "Nothing....I just had a weird dream." All of the sudden the door opened to reveal a friend of theirs named Micheal. "Karl!" Micheal said "We need you man! There's some pesky monsters that seriously injured at least 5 people in the forest." "Dang it!" Karl replied "I had hoped I would get a break today and some time to relax....." Ash meanwhile, feeling a bit pissed off, said "I'll go with you Karl. I have enough skill to take on those monsters along with you. It'll be a cakewalk!" "You really think so Ash?" Said Karl. "He can help." said Micheal. "He's one of the best swordsman we have in the village." "Alright...." Karl said reluctantly. "Let's do this." Ash and co. walked into the forest, while Ash remembered Micheals comment earlier about him being a good swordsman. He remembered the day he had gone to Akras hoping to be a summoner, and how badly he'd failed the test. He had been offered a job in the Imperial Guard, but he knew that wasn't where he belonged. Now he was wondering if he should have taken that job......but he still decided against it. All of the sudden, a voice said "Ash.....", and Ash recognized it as the same voice as the light had been from his dream. All of the sudden, he and Karl froze. Karl asked "Did you hear that voice?" Micheal, meanwhile, asked "What voice?" "I could have sworn it said......" "My name?" Ash said, finishing the end of Karl's sentence. Karl stared at Ash for a bit until he asked "How did you know that?" "I dunno." Ash said shrugging. "It was weird though.....Micheal isn't a summoner, but you could also hear that. Ash, are you a.....? "I-I had a dream last night Karl....." And Ash reluctantly told Karl his dream. Karl looked at him with amazement and said in a awed voice "Ash....You're a summoner! You got your wish! Gifted to you by a god....but what did Lucius mean by defeating the fallen gods? He wouldn't expect you to be able to......." Ash replied "Maybe....I don't know. Let's follow the voice though. I thought I heard it coming from those trees over there." Micheal finally said "Good. Let's go!" And the gang went into a deeper part of the forest. Ash kept running deeper and deeper until he saw a sight he never thought he would behold. "Karl, you seeing this?" Karl replied "Yes." "Is that a gate...?" Ash had seen many illustrations of a gate, but none prepared him for the sheer awe inspiring look of it all. A massive golden door with no foreseeable knobs or doorbells, with a symbol of a sword made of crystal. "It's a rare gate......." Ash said. "Should I open it...?" Karl and Micheal replied "Be my guest." And Ash put his hand on the gate and knocked 3 times, and watched as the door opened with a blast of yellow light....... --------------------------------------------- What's it gonna be :O Leave your guesses in the comments below! Category:Blog posts